


Sons of Ragnar on New Year's Eve

by oddsnends



Series: Sons of Ragnar [10]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, Holidays, New Year, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Relationships: Bjorn (Vikings)/Reader, Bjorn (Vikings)/You, Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You, Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You, Sigurd (Vikings)/Reader, Sigurd (Vikings)/You, Ubbe (Vikings)/Reader, Ubbe (Vikings)/You
Series: Sons of Ragnar [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477457
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Sons of Ragnar on New Year's Eve

**Bjorn:**

  * Brings/Buys the expensive champagne
  * Prefers classy/fancy dress parties
  * Must have a kiss at midnight
  * Always has the same New Year’s Resolution
  * Never follows through after the first two days
  * Tries to avoid family but always ends up with one of his brothers
  * Refuses to take part in the fireworks after that one time…



**Ubbe:**

  * Is usually feeling toasty by 8pm
  * Buys a new tie every year but wears the same dress shirt and pants
  * A kiss at midnight is just a bonus
  * Like every holiday he prefers to spend it with his family
  * Falls asleep before midnight
  * Insists everyone listens to the Queen’s speech
  * Swears the firework incident wasn’t that bad…



**Hvitserk:**

  * Another excuse to have a party!
  * So much food! Maybe more than any other holiday
  * If you want the invite you must dress accordingly
  * Two bottles of champagne, one for him and one for everyone else
  * Lines up several dates to have them all fail last minute
  * Spends the night making fun of Bjorn’s resolutions
  * The fireworks were not his fault…



**Sigurd:**

  * Craft beer and a cheese plate are all he needs
  * Starts out at some hipster club before landing at Hvitserk’s
  * Resolutions are for suckers!
  * Has never had a NYE kiss
  * Is the guy with the glittery glasses and noise makers at midnight
  * Preaches about how this is a cleansing time for the soul
  * Fireworks? Sorry he has no memory of that…



**Ivar:**

  * Any excuse to get drunk
  * Dressing up is the worst but damn he looks good!
  * Would rather sit home alone than attend another party
  * Cheery holiday mood is now null and void
  * Always makes the resolution to punch Sigurd but never makes it happen
  * Shove the noise makers where the sun doesn’t shine
  * He has now just got all of his eyebrows back…




End file.
